


He hadn't

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima thinks about blocking. Sad and angsty thoughts ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He hadn't

**Author's Note:**

> i dont usually write angst but sometimes things that weren't supposed to be angsty turn out angsty. this might have been one of those times.

The first time Kuroo had called out him, Kei ignored him. It wasn’t worth getting involved with someone frivolous like him, Kei decided. And since he went to school in Tokyo while Kei was in Miyagi, avoiding him wouldn’t be a problem. He just had to endure through the training camp and then he'd never see or have to think about Kuroo again.

Kei did nothing to hide his displeasure at being in the presence of Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of the Nekoma volleyball team. But that only seemed to amuse the lanky teen with a constant case of bad bedhead and the smile of a Cheshire cat. 

Kei had thought it would be relatively easy to avoid Kuroo, considering how large the place they were staying was and how many people were there. But somehow Kuroo always managed to grab hold of him and drag him along to a gym with a few other players for extra practice.

Kei tried declining, first rudely and then even more rudely. 

“If only you could block as well in volleyball as you block people out in real life,” Kuroo had said to him teasingly. 

Kei had replied in a similarly scathing manner, but Kuroo’s words stuck and sometimes Kei could hear them in his head as he lay in bed at night. 

Kuroo pissed Kei off. What pissed Kei off the most was the way the things Kuroo said got under his skin and then stayed there. Hinata and Kageyama pissed Kei off too, but not the way Kuroo did. Kei knew how to deal with those two idiots. Kei didn't know how to deal with Kuroo.

The volley ball hit Kei's hand with a loud smack and a triumphant grin came over him as he turned to rub it in Kuroo's face. But a large hand slapped him on the back and before he realized it, Kuroo was grinning up at him with a warmth that Kei almost let himself feel.

Hinata was a burning sun that Kei couldn't look at without scowling. He was too bright, too vibrant, and too full of things that Kei would never risk humiliating himself being. Kuroo felt like a different kind of heat, a lower heat that came up from beneath the earth's crust. Kei hoped it wouldn't reach him. 

The training camp was brief and Kei was glad. He didn’t turn to look as the bus pulled away, leaving the tall figure of Nekoma’s captain standing in the dust, the same easy and unreadable smile on his lips.

They weren’t friends and Kuroo didn’t enter Kei’s thoughts the way he had when the close proximity of the training camp had fostered him on him. But occasionally, when Kei made a satisfying block, the tingling across the palms of his hands made him think of the thundering sound from when Kuroo blocked next to him and the sudden but strikingly hot heat of his side pressing against him. 

Blocking occupied Kei’s thoughts more than he liked to admit. Blocking out the ball. Blocking out people. Blocking out him.

Had Kei ever managed to successfully block out Kuroo? In volleyball…or in real life?

Kei rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. 

He hadn't.


End file.
